Hard Out Here
by MrBowWow
Summary: A new group of survivors. Christy, a high school teacher, is leading a group that is targeted by an apocalypse of the undead. Will she be able to protect everyone in her group? Will her decisions have any big impacts? Will she accept the decisions the rest of her group makes.
1. Chapter 1: Hotel of Death

**A/N: This is my new story about new people, no characters from the game and I actually have a plan for these characters and the events they face, so enjoy this messed up story I shortly created.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Christy's POV<strong>

I'm a high school teacher who teaches eighth grade in Chicago. My name is Christy Ernst, on vaction with my best friend, Dawn, in Los Angeles. This was something we've been doing for the past seven years, go on vacation without any distractions and focus on our lives. It also gives us time to relax.

Me and Dawn were next to the pool in our hotel, sitting on sunbeds, hoping to get a tan, wearing our sun glasses and bikinis.

Dawn looked over at me. "This is the best vacation ever," she told me, "How did you get this much money?"

"From the Christmas bonuses I've been getting for the past 5 years," I informed her, "been saving up for a trip like this."

"How's David doing?" She asked me. David's a guy I've been seeing, only 2 dates so far, but hopefully it goes somewhere.

"Great," I started, "I mean, it's too early to tell, but he might be the one."

"That's what you said about Craig," she told me. That's my ex.

"Craig wasn't that bad," I tried to tell her.

"He was stalking you and tried to get one of your students to spy on you for him," she said. She was right, he was a total nutcase.

"Okay, maybe, but you know this guy better than me," I reminded her, "You worked with him at that prison back in West Georgia, you should know what he's like."

"The only reason I set you guys up was because you were so miserable." I was shocked at what my ears just heard.

"I was not miserable," I defended myself, "I was just on the downlow."

"Because of Craig." She stated. "Can we just carry on relaxing and wait for our drinks please?"

"Yes," I said. "It's been about 20 minutes, how slow is service here?

"Miss Ernst?" I heard. I looked behind me and saw a boy standing there. Crap. It's Will Boyd, a student of mine. I just realised that I am in a very revealing bikini.

"Will." I said awkwardly, grabbing a towel to cover my body with. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on summer vacation," he answered. "You?

"Same," I said. "Where are your parents?" He pointed over at them, on the other side of the pool. They waved at me so, not to be rude, I waved back.

"Well, great seeing ya Miss Ernst." He said and walked back over to his parents.

"Who was that?" Dawn asked me.

"A student of mine."

"Wow, awkward." She said, giggling.

"Yeah, no shit." I said. "First day of our vacation, and a student of mine sees me practically naked, sunbathing next to a pool."

"C'mon, not as if he hasn't seen other women in revealing bikinis." She told me.

"Well, I may as well have made a porno the way I'm dressed," I said, maybe over reacting in the process. "I'm supposed to be a professional role model for these kids,  
>and here I am, practically shoving my boobs in there face."<p>

"Okay, enough with the image of you molesting children," she said with a straight face. "Just relax, not as if they can sue you for sunbathing."

"You're right," I responded. "That drink still isn't here."

"Just be patient, there are a lot of people here, they can't serve everybody at once," she told me.

"Would be nice if they'd hurry," I told her. I lay back on my sun bed and closed my eyes.

All of a sudden, I heard screaming coming from across the pool. I opened my eyes quickly, I saw Will on the floor screaming his head off, what was happening.

I looked over at his parents, there were two men, biting at his parent's necks, chewing off there flesh slowly. Will's parents were screaming loudly. I don't think they are men.

Dawn looked over at me in fear, "What do we do?" I shrugged, how was I supposed to know. Then I thought about Will.

"Will!" I screamed. "Get away from them!" He looked over and saw me screaming, he stood up quickly and ran carefully around the pool to me.

"My parents." He said crying.

"I know, we gotta get outta here," I told him, "Something bad is happening, but we need to stay safe, okay?"

"Okay," he responded.

"Dawn, c'mon." I said, motioning back towards to hotel. "We'll stay in our hotel room till its safe." Dawn nodded and all three of us ran into the building, people around us screaming in panic.

We ran the stairs to our right and up to the third floor, a man running behind us, not one of those things though. I got my keys and opened the door and I let the man in.

We all sat down in relief. "Thank you." I heard the man say.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Scott." He responded, breathing heavily as he did so.

"You're young, how old are you?" Dawn asked him.

"17." He informed us. "Can we focus on what is happening outside?"

"Yeah, what was that?" Will asked.

"We don't know," Dawn said, "but I think we can all say that those things weren't human."

"Anymore," I said, they looked human, but they can't be. This is so fucked up.

"What do we do?" Scott asked. "We can't stay in here forever."

"We'll stay in here for a day or two, till it's quietened down outside," I told everyone, "then we'll leave and see if there are any survivors, find somewhere else."

"Miss Ernst is right." Will said to Scott.

"Call me Christy," no point in last name bases.

"I'm Dawn," Dawn told them.

"Well," Scott said, "Long time to go." He said, pointing out the obvious, but, there was nothing else left to say.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What will happen to this new group on there journey's? Wait to find out.**

**I know this is pretty crap for a first chapter, but it is introducing the new characters, so this is giving you a back story. Hope you enjoy this new story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Anywhere But Here?

**A/N: What will this new group do next? What do they think is happening? What will Christy do?**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Christy's POV<strong>

_**2 days later**_

I was sitting on the sofa, Dawn lying down on the floor next to me, Will in the kitchen sitting on the high chair and Scott was outside on the balcony. We have been in here for 2 days, hardly a word spoken, what else was there to say other "apocalypse"?

"We have to do something, Christy," I heard Dawn say to me. I nodded in agreement. "We can't just sit here doing nothing for the rest of our lives."

"I know, Dawn," I started, "But what are we going to do?" She shrugged. "Exactly, I mean, outside that door is death, we can see people dying on the street from the balcony."

"We should at least try doing something," Will said. "We have to find food."

"I know, Will," I stressed out, "Just how?"

"Weapons," Scott said, walking into the room from the balcony, "I've seen a bunch of people killing these things with bats and stuff."

"We don't have anything like that," Dawn said.

"I do," Will spoke. We all looked at him confused, "I have a few hockey sticks and golf clubs in my hotel room, upstairs, one floor."

"You couldn't have told us this yesterday?" I asked him.

"Well, I didn't know how to kill them, but now we do." He responded.

"We don't even know how many of those things are in this building," Scott pointed out.

"Then we do it quietly," Dawn started. "The last time we heard somebody screaming out there was yesterday, we could at least check."

"Okay," I leaded, "Will and I will go and get the weapons, you two stay here and protect what we do have."

"Will do," Dawn responded quickly. "Even though we don't have anything."

Me and Will walked over to the door and I slowly opened it. We looked around, nothing. I motioned for Will to come out with me, he walked out and I shut the door behind him.

We turned left at the door and started walking towards the stairs that were a few feet away from us. We started heading upstairs slowly, when we got to the top, we stopped in our footsteps at we saw one of those things.

"Shit!"I said quietly, Will shocked at the fact I swore. Then it turned around and saw us, growling as it started to approach.

"What do we do?" Will asked.

"Which one is yours?" I asked referring to his hotel room. He pointed to the one closest to us. "Okay, I'll hold it off, you get the weapons."

"Okay," he told me as he ran towards his room and opened it with his key.

"I walked closer to the thing and it grabbed my arm. I kicked it in the back of the legs and it fell to the floor, still holding my arm. I whacked it but it didn't seem to do anything to him. I then put my foot onto his back and pulled, it took it's arm off. I fell to the ground from pulling too hard, shocked that his arm was still attached to me.

"Here!" I heard someone say behind me. I turned around and saw will with a golf club, he threw one to me and I caught it. I started to hit the creature's head several times, and after a while I had finally killed it.

"Go and get the other weapons," I told Will, he nodded and went back into his hotel room and collected the other golf clubs and hockey sticks. "Let's get back down to the others, they'll be wondering what's taking so long." We started heading back downstairs.

**Dawn's POV**

I heard the door open and in came Christy and Will with the weapons he told us about. I was relieved to see that the two of them were still alive.

"Thank God," I said as they came closer to me and Scott.

"Anything happen," Scott asked them.

"One of those things, but I handeled it," Christy mentioned.

"You're alright?" I asked her. She nodded. "What do we do now?"

"We leave, find a place to stop along the way to Chicago," Christy told us.

"Why Chicago?" Scott asked.

"It's where we're from," Will informed him. "People we know are there."

"Where are you from?" I asked Scott.

"New York," he answered.

"You really came a long way for vacation, huh?" Christy said. "When we do leave, we have to find food, water and shelter along the way."

"Why do we have to go to Chicago?" Scott asked.

"Because we have to make sure our families are safe," I told him.

"But, what if they leave the city," he pointed out, "plus it's gonna take us weeks to get there."

"We have to try, don't we?" Will said, slightly pissed.

"I get what you're saying, but what's the point of leaving this place without a destination?" Christy said.

"People are going to be making safe haven's," Scott told us. We all looked at him confused, not knowing what he means.

"A what?" I asked him.

"Safe haven," he said again, "ya know, societies, people will make places where it's safe for people to live without doing much." I understood what he was getting at.

"So Christy," I spoke up, "Where are we headed?"

"Anywhere but here?" She responded. "We leave, look over the city, take shelter at some places and we'll go where ever we need to to survive."

"Seems like a good idea to me," I said in agreement. "Are we all ready to go?"

"I am," Scott said, "Will?"

"I guess," he said slowly. "Are we going now?"

"I guess so," Christy said. "Get what ever you need to take with you, but make sure its light so it doesn't slow us down."

"Okay," we all said simultaniously.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What will happen now that the group are ready to leave the hotel? Will they all make it? Who will they meet along the way? Wait to find out in the next chapter.**


End file.
